Boku no futsu no seikatsu
by Sadao Maou
Summary: A normal life of a 15 year old male, called Ichigo who has a hobby of helping, clean and fixes people's property. Lives with his dad and 2 sisters, strangely in 50% chance, he can talk to some objects such as vases.


Author's note: Minasan, kon'nichiwa! this is my second time for writing a story, some people may recognise the written words are from the manga, well some half of the paragraphs are in my own words. this story is about a 15 year old male teenager named Ichigo, this story is not same as before like the anime, it's without ghosts, so I put ghosts and shinigamis out of the story, so enjoy read my written work!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Dirty mess**

Ichigo's POV

"What the!? You suddenly appear and kick over Yama-bro, plus you want to get out of here!? What are you thinking? You wanna die? HUH!? SAY SOMETHING you… This is my special skill!" yelled some random panicked skater. The panicked skater was about to use his special skill but it got messed up with my kick. I kicked up his face and keeps stomping his body until I wait for another opponent.

"AAH! Toshi bro's down! D...Don't know what's going on, but this is dangerous… I've never seen such unreasonable violence… That guy's definitely one of those… If we fight with him, we'll be pissed off for sure…!" panicked some random skater.

"Shut up already! Take a look at this"! I shouted. I faced my finger onto the knocked vase and I started to question to one his friends. "First question, Ok you over there!"I asked.

"Huh…? M…Me? Are you talking to me?" shrugged the skinny skater.

What is that mess?" I asked.

"A decoration from the people here, who lived here recently…" said the skinny skater.

"Nice! Now next question, why is the vase… knocked over?" I asked

"The… That's… That's cuz we knocked it over… Skateboarding?' answered the fat skater.

"I see… Then shouldn't you apologize to the VASE!? I asked.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore! I'm sorryyy!" yelled all the gang of skaters. Suddenly all the skaters ran away like scared little girls from me and the vase.

I looked down at the vase and apologize. "Sorry for that moment, are you alright vase?" I said. The vase didn't say anything…. the vase was a mess! I should clean all the mess up! I rushed to the toilets and fill the vase of flowers with fresh new water and I ran back to the spot where the vase was. I placed back the vase of flowers filled with fresh new water. After all that trouble, I went back home late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" dad shouted and kicked me in a flash after I opened the door. "What time do you think it is? You know dinner is every night at 7!" warned dad.

"WHAT THE F*** MAN, YOU KICKED ME IN THE BALLS! YOU… Is that how you greet your son who just returned from rescuing a knocked over vase!?" I shouted.

"SILENCE, no matter what pointless reason, to who disrupts this house hold's strongest agreement, this is now your punishment!" said dad.

"The vase spilt water on the ground by one of the skating idiots, so I need to fix everything up for the people's property." I said.

"You're not their property to help cleaning the mess up!" yelled dad.

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted to help everybody!" I shouted.

"I'm jealous!" yelled dad.

"Stop it both of you! The food is getting cold!" yelled Yuzu, my younger sister.

"First of all, the rules are too strict! You must greet your son nicely!" I explained.

"You help people, you save things and you clean their property," said Karin, my young sister.

"I'm a little lazy to help people," said Yuzu.

"Since, I don't help strangers and save their property," said Karin.

"Huh? You can help them too, right? You're my older sister so you can help people. The only one who can't help is daddy," said Yuzu.

"Forget about that, hey I thought of a new project, listen," said Karin. Would you like to prank with a guy called Ichigo? Only during May," questioned Karin.

"Karin! Stop trying to make money, using me!" I shouted. Then I felt sleepy, I went back to my bed.

'Ah! Onee-san!" said Yuzu.

"Forget it I'm sleeping!" I yelled.

"Oh well he is gone to bed, it's your fault daddy," said Karin.

"W…why?" shrugged dad.

"Onee-san had a hard time lately! He got tired because more of people's help have been become around than before!" explained Yuzu hardly.

"What? He talks to you about thinks like that!?" asked dad.

"I'll take dinner to his room later," said Yuzu.

"That kid… He doesn't tell me any of his troubles…" sighed dad.

"Of course, even I wouldn't talk about my problems to a father over 40 who only has childish communication skills," explained Karin.

"Masaki… These days it must be our daughters are awfully cold to their father… what should I do?" sighed dad to a poster of my mum.

"First start by taking down that ridiculous sh*t poster of mum," said Karin.

**I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 15. I live with my dad, my little sis, Yuzu and my young sis Karin. As I can remember, I've been able to see germs all over the place and able to clean or fix people's property, just like a helpful human being.** **That's why.**

* * *

Author's note: lol I'm a little shy to post my stories, soon I will upload more chapters and I'm a little slow to type some stories up. Just wait until I'm finished! you can PM me if the stories doesn't make sense because I'm not good at grammar.


End file.
